


Kinktober 2019 - Supernatural Edition

by Syrum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: Multiple parings, each one noted per chapter for ease of reading what interests you.These prompt fills are based from the Kinktober 2019 Tumblr list





	1. Sam/Jess - Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the list I'm using; https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> I have no plans for which pairing is going with what when, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know!
> 
> I'll add more tags and pairings as I go.

It’s not her idea, but that doesn’t mean she wants it any less than Sam does - the long expanse of chest to stomach to legs that seem to go on  _ forever _ from her perch kneeling by his head. His stomach tenses slightly, abs delightfully defined below a cock that curves up and over and almost reaches his belly button as it sits and waits for its turn. Hands on her waist -  _ ‘So tiny’, soft giggles, hands large enough to almost touch as they curve around her middle _ \- gently coaxing her to shift until she’s kneeling over his expectant face.

_ God, _ he looks so good like this. She’s already embarrassingly wet.

She lets him position her, pull her down until his nose brushes at her inner thigh,  _ so close, _ and Jess can’t help the way she jumps slightly at the contact. There’s something oddly sweet about this, despite their compromising position, and she lets her hands reach down to splay against his chest for balance.

She knows she’s going to need it soon.

Sam’s tongue flicks out, barely grazes her and she shivers at the almost-tease. He won’t leave her waiting for long - he never does - but Sam does like to take his time and savour the moment. Savour  _ her, _ and isn’t that just the most incredible thing? Another swipe of his tongue and Jess is tempted to lean forwards - it wouldn’t take much to pull the head of Sam’s leaking cock into her mouth, to suckle on it while he works on her, but that isn’t what this is all about. That isn’t what Sam wants right now, and their height difference makes reaching his thick shaft a little tricky, despite his size.

Jess is barely expecting it when Sam tilts his chin a little to close his lips around her clit and  _ suck. _ It’s gentle, he’s always gentle, but it leaves her shuddering out a quiet moan as a pulse of pleasure shivers through her. He doesn’t release the soft suction, even as his tongue presses up and against her, tip drawing nonsense shapes against the raised bump that is the core of her pleasure. It feels good, feels  _ better _ than good, and another breathy groan slips past her lips.

The hands that had held her waist slip down, down, resting on her bare upper thighs, holding without gripping. They’re searingly hot, and only seem to grow hotter as the pleasure slowly starts to build and her breathing turns rapid and uneven.

Sam can always make her come  _ embarrassingly  _ quickly.

There’s something else she wants, though. Something that she knows he’ll give her, when she asks - and she doesn’t need to speak a single word to do so. Shifting up just a little, she can feel her grin against her thigh as he turns his head just a little to press a kiss there, a scrape of teeth, before finding a better position and tugging her back into place.

Sam’s tongue wastes no time in pushing forwards, pressing against her labia, lapping at it and Jess  _ knows _ he’s cleaning away the slick wetness that’s trickling unchecked from her. It draws another moan from her, the tease of his tongue against her entrance, pressing up but not quite breaching, not quite where she wants it yet.

“Sam, don’t tease.” It’s breathy and a little shaky, but it earns her a low chuckle and the vibration through her arms, through Sam’s mouth makes her shiver. He doesn’t reply - but then, he doesn’t need to, tongue pushing up,  _ up,  _ and  _ oh _ that’s what she needed! Jess  _ whines _ as the thick muscle pushes into her, tasting her, opening her up to him and it’s only Sam’s firm grip on her thighs which keeps her from pushing down onto him for  _ more more, please! _

She’ll suffocate him, if she’s not careful.

She’s babbling, words like  _ please _ and  _ fuck _ and  _ oh God yes  _ tumbling from her mouth in a never-ending stream as Sam’s tongue presses up agaisnt her inner walls as far as it can reach. It’s not quite enough but it’s  _ good _ and she doesn’t hesitate to lift her own hand up to press against her clit, rubbing it in time with each thrust as Sam fucks her with his tongue.

She’s wet and slick, her own juices mingling with Sam’s saliva and it makes the press of her fingers easier, the slide against her swollen clit enough to leave her gasping and rocking in place. Her eyes screw shut and her mouth drops open for one, two moments more and she’s coming with a near-silent cry of pleasure as she shudders around Sam’s tongue, against his hands, against her own fingers.

It’s wet, it’s messy, and when Sam gently shifts her from on top of him she barely has the energy left to remain upright. He looks inordinately pleased with himself, and when she smiles down at him - tired, sated - he grins right back.

“Do you want me to-?” She lets him pull her down, always so gently, tucks her against his side and kisses her softly. She can taste herself on his tongue, his lips slick with her pleasure, and Jess huffs out a small, contented sigh against him.

“In a bit.” He lets her pillow her head on his chest, holds her close as her breathing slowly returns to normal and her pulse calms, relaxed in a way that only he can make her. “There’s no rush.”


	2. Gabriel/Sam - Begging/Ass Worship (ABO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Gabriel _really_ likes omega Sammy's ass XD
> 
> Yes, we're a day behind, but I was too exhausted yesterday to write. We'll get caught up by the weekend!

He had known it was coming, for a while now - could smell it in the air, on Sam’s discarded clothes at night once they were shoved in their shared laundry hamper, could feel the way his body responded to the uplift in hormones that seemed to stick to his skin and coat his mouth.

Sam knew, as well - of course he did. Gabriel may well be his alpha, but Sam knew his own body better than his boyfriend ever could, and it wouldn’t do to pretend otherwise. He had been preparing for this over the past week or so, gathering in his favourite foods, buying up crates of bottled water for when he would be too out of it to leave their bed much less the bedroom, making sure his favourite blankets were clean and ready for when he would need them.

Dean had been sent away, Cas in tow, as the date drew closer and Sam’s scent skyrocketed. They were brothers, yes, but it certainly wouldn’t do to have another alpha around while Sam was in heat - not when Gabriel was already so protective of his ridiculously tall omega. They had learnt the hard way, a while back, that he would fight tooth and nail to keep Sam safe - whether it was actually warranted or not.

No, they didn’t need another repeat of  _ that _ incident.

So it came as no surprise when Gabriel found his mate half naked and short of breath, trying to strip himself out of clothes that felt too tight and too hot and too  _ itchy _ to stay where they were. Sam’s scent was  _ everywhere,  _ it rolled off him in waves and Gabriel  _ wanted. _

“You doing okay there, Sammich?” Gabriel’s own jeans were tight on the verge of painful as he pushed back the wave of  _ want. _ It would be so easy to simply push Sam down and have his way, to  _ take _ what he needed from the pliant, willing body of his omega - but Sam wouldn’t thank him for that, later, when the initial desperation subsided and the unnecessary ache kicked in from a too-rough coupling.

“Want you.” Sam’s groaned response shot straight down to his cock, making it twitch against his jeans and drawing a low growl from Gabriel’s throat. “Want you to fuck me, Gabe,  _ please!” _

“Be patient, love, it won’t be long now.” He really had no idea where this self-restraint was coming from, particularly as the last of Sam’s clothes were kicked off out of reach and his beautiful, stunning,  _ amazing  _ omega turned to present himself. Slick dripped down his inner thighs, the scent strong enough that Gabriel was certain the entire bunker smelt of it by that point. 

He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in it. 

“On the bed for me.” With a low whine, Sam did as he was told, face down and ass up as Gabriel moved to kneel behind him. Sitting so close, he could feel the heat radiating from Sam’s skin, see the slick sheen of sweat that covered his back. “Let me know if any of this is too much.”

“You’ve not touched me yet.” Sam huffed, half-breathless and entirely irritated. Gabriel simply laughed, more than used to his boyfriend’s impatience in bed by that point, reaching up to run slightly cool fingers over the fevered skin of his rump. Sam sighed in response and pushed back into the touch, asking without words and Gabriel was never one to refuse his omega when he was like this.

Within reason, of course.

If anyone were to ask what Gabriel’s favourite thing about Sam was - other than  _ absolutely everything _ \- he would of course reply that they should mind their own business. Secretly, though, Sam’s smile was potent enough to turn Gabriel’s knees to jelly, but even that only won out just barely compared to  _ how much _ Gabriel adored Sam’s ass.

It was perfect. Round, firm with just the right amount of  _ squeeze _ to it, and he couldn’t help but admire it as he had done countless times before, perfect in his hands. He was gentle at first, mapping out the near-flawless skin, finding every mole, every dimple. He couldn’t help but give a little squeeze, fingers digging in ever so slightly, earning a low groan from the needy omega.

“C’mon Gabe, please.”  _ Always so demanding!  _ Gabriel smirked, knowing that Sam wouldn’t be able to see his expression from his current position, forehead pressed into the bed and hands gripping the covers. His lips parted and tongue flicked out, running in a hot line up Sam’s left ass cheek and earning him a small whimper.  _ Good,  _ he needed those noises, would work as hard as he needed to until he had drank his fill of them.

“Soon.” He promised, using his grip to pull Sam’s ass cheeks apart, taking a moment to admire the hidden pucker, glistening with slick. Sam whined again, canting his hips as Gabriel blew a cool breath over the exposed, sensitive skin, knowing he was being a tease and loving every moment of it.

He could feel Sam tensing under him, the scent of his desire rolling off him in waves, and Gabriel finally gave in to the first of his wants. Leaning in, he licked a slow, thick stripe up from Sam’s low-hanging ball sack, up over the pucker of his entrance, earning a keening whine as the flavour of Sam’s slick coated his tongue.

“Good?” He asked, voice low and rough with arousal. Sam’s only response was to whimper and push back against him, wordlessly crying out for more - more contact, more pleasure, more  _ everything. _ Gabriel wasn’t about to say no, though he was getting almost as much out of this as Sam was as the tip of his tongue lapped around the sensitive skin surrounding his entrance. The sweet smell of slick was almost overpowering so close, and Gabriel took a moment to thank whoever gave him the willpower to resist it as he pushed the tip of his tongue against the tight entrance. It wasn’t quite enough to breach Sam’s body, yet he opened for him regardless, trying desperately to pull Gabriel in.

It was too tempting, and Gabriel’s power of restraint had already been stretched to the limit. With one final swipe of his flattened tongue, making Sam’s hole twitch, he pressed the tip gently against the willing entrance. Again, Sam’s body opened to him without complaint, his heat making his body more receptive, and this time Gabriel didn’t hold back. Instead, he pushed forward into that hot, tight passageway, just a short way, enough to draw whimpering little moans from his omega as he pressed in, pulled back, pressed in again a little further each time.

_ “Please,  _ Gabe-  _ Fuck!” _ Sam was panting and groaning, hips pushing back as Gabriel slowly fucked into him with his tongue, strong hands holding his hips in place as he worked his omega open. He would pull back occasionally to blow and lap at the entrance, drinking down the noises Sam was making, knowing that it was almost time.

With a final kiss to Sam’s hole, Gabriel forced himself to sit back on his heels, his own need becoming more apparent in his pants as the leaking tip of his cock left a growing damp patch of precum against the fabric. He could reach down, and- no, that would be too much.

_ Not yet. He isn’t ready yet. _

His thumb pressed against Sam’s entrance, and he perhaps should have had the forethought to lube his fingers up beforehand, yet spit and slick and the eager neediness of a body in heat meant that the thick digit slid part way in without any real effort. Sam was still whining and rocking back, his hands fisted so hard in the sheets that his knuckles had long-since turned white. Gabriel pulled his thumb free, replacing it with first one finger, then two in quick succession, peppering Sam’s ass with kisses as he slowly worked both digits in and out. It would take very little to curve those fingers, to alter his angle ever so slightly, press up against Sam’s prostate until he was shouting Gabriel’s name as he painted the sheets white.

Yet, that wasn’t the point of this, and Gabriel was fairly certain that his own dick would turn mutinous if he allowed Sam to come without first being buried inside him.

Two fingers became three and kisses shifted to teeth dragging against the swell of Sam’s ass. “You look so perfect like this.” Another kiss, a lick, and Sam’s body still hadn’t opened fully to him so Gabriel slowed down a little. “On your knees, my fingers in your perfect little ass. Being such a good boy for me, Sam. My good little omega.”

_ “Fuck!” _ It was more of a gasp than an actual word, really, and the sound sent more blood rushing straight down south. “Gabriel,  _ please.” _ He was panting by this point, shifting in place, as he was slowly fucked open on Gabriel’s fingers.  _ “Please please please.” _ It became a mantra, a mindless chant of desire as the temperature in the room seemed to increase and Sam slowly lost himself to the sensation of Gabriel’s hands, Gabriel’s mouth.

And  _ finally, _ the last of the tension bled from him and his passage opened fully.

Gabriel really wasn’t certain how much longer he could have waited as he pulled his hand free and stripped off quickly, his cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs, harder than he could ever remember being.  _ This _ time he couldn’t afford to forget the lube - Sam’s slick might have been enough for anyone else, but not for him. Not if he wanted his omega to be able to walk later. He lined up and pushed home, slowly - always slowly, even at the high point of his heat Sam struggled to take his size.

It was a  _ hell _ of a show as well, watching the head pop into place, seeing how his length disappeared inch by glorious inch into Sam’s trembling body. He kept his hands splayed over Sam’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart so that he could see, knowing he would enjoy it more if he wasn’t quite so  _ desperate _ by that point.

_ “Please!” _ One final plea and Gabriel’s tentative hold on his self-control snapped. Driving forward, he thrust into his omega before pulling almost all of the way out and pushing home again. He set a brutal, punishing pace, growling low in his throat as Sam shoved back onto him with equal intensity, his needy cries filling the room and washing over Gabriel like a balm.

It didn’t take long before Gabriel could feel himself getting a little too close, his knot threatening, and while at any other time he might have slowed his pace, prolonged the act - in that moment with Sam’s hormones in the air and Sam himself moaning so prettily as he arched under him, they were both completely lost. Changing the angle he thrust again, twice, on the third attempt hitting Sam’s prostate dead on and earning a shout of pleasure and the rippling clench of Sam’s internal walls.

Good, that meant he was close. Gabriel switched his focus, aiming for that one spot with each powerful thrust until Sam was little more than a whimpering mess beneath him. Precum had dribbled down and soaked the bed beneath them, leaving a sticky mess that coated Gabriel’s hand as he reached around to grip Sam’s dick, tugging it in time with his thrusts.

It took only moments for Sam to tense beneath him, breath stuttering to a stop as he froze in place the instant before his orgasm hit. It rolled over him in waves, come spattering the bed clothes in long white ropes as he threw his head back with a shout that reverberated around the room. His inner walls clamped down, holding Gabriel in place as he rode out his pleasure on his alpha’s dick.

A handful more thrusts were all Gabriel needed to follow him over, his knot swelling and catching at his rim until he could manage little more than a half dozen more shallow stutters of his hips. Locked into place, it’s all he can to do stop himself from collapsing on top of Sam as his omega near enough drags them both down to the bed, elbows and knees finally giving out on him.

“So good for me, Sam.” Gabriel finally murmurs, wrapping his arms around his mate and positioning him on his side so that they wouldn’t have to lie in the mess they had made. It would be a while before his knot would go down enough for him to pull out, but the first wave of Sam’s heat seemed to have passed with the intensity of his release, and Gabriel hadn’t scented any blood.  _ Good.  _ He had sworn, after the first time, that he wouldn’t hurt Sam again - the prep work had certainly been worth it.

Not that he had been  _ entirely  _ selfless, of course. Pressing a kiss to the nape of Sam’s neck, his omega already having dozed off, Gabriel pulled a blanket over them both and settled in for the night.


	3. Dean/Cryptid tentacle creature - Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

They hadn’t thought there was too much to worry about - some strange looking, amorphous black shape of a creature that had been spotted skulking around the small town they had found themselves in. Nothing too unusual, though Sam hadn’t been able to pinpoint exactly what they were hunting, and Dean half-wished Cas hadn’t vanished on them three days prior. Another opinion would be a godsend, in the literal sense as well.

“You want dinner?” Dean was _ bored. _They hadn’t really done anything since they had arrived, and with Sam pouring over web pages that offered up no insight into what they were facing, they hadn’t been out much since they checked into the motel the day before. Food, however, sounded like a good idea - he wasn’t particularly hungry yet, but it was something to do, and he didn’t want to sleep on an empty stomach anyway.

“Yeah, alright. Salad?” Sam didn’t even look up, clicking through to the next link and cross-referencing whatever he found there. Shucking on his jacket, grabbing his wallet and making certain his gun was loaded, Dean barely spared his brother a glance as he passed.

“Sure, whatever, weirdo.” That earned him a huff of laughter - their relationship had been a little strained of late, but it finally seemed they were moving past it and both brothers were happy enough to leave their issues with one another well alone, for the moment.

The door clicked shut behind him and Dean set out into the low light of late evening. He had spotted a burger joint on the way in, only perhaps a five minute walk away, so taking the Impala would be little more than a waste of gas money. Besides, it was a nice enough night - it wouldn’t hurt to get some fresh air. The motel room had gotten a little stuffy, which was unsurprising considering the time of year, especially with the quality of their current accommodation.

It might not have been Dean’s first mistake, but it was the one he regretted the most.

The street was barely lit, half of the lamp posts having burnt out and the town council had apparently decided to simply ignore them rather than getting the bulbs replaced. Not unusual for a town that size, really, but irritating nevertheless. It wasn’t pitch black, not yet, but it wouldn’t be too much longer and the shadows had lengthened considerably. Dean’s booted footsteps seemed to echo on the deserted road, too loud in the quiet of evening. No cars passed as he walked, there were no signs of life in the buildings that lined the street, but it was open and exposed and _ quiet. _ Which meant that sneaking up on him, particularly with his hunter’s instincts, should be nigh on impossible.

Except, the thing that they were hunting - the thing that had started hunting _ him, _didn’t have footsteps. It made no sound as it moved, as silent as the night it had sprung from. One minute Dean was fully aware of everything around him, the next it all went frighteningly black.

He was still conscious, that much was certain. Whatever had attacked him hadn’t been seeking to knock him out, which was a bit of a blessing really, however when he reached around to grab the solid and reassuring weight of his gun his hands met with nothing.

_ Nothing at all. _ There was no brush of cloth, no scrape of fabric as he moved, nothing to indicate he had moved at all in fact. The darkness was all-encompassing, stretching on ahead, behind, silent and motionless. Dean couldn’t see anything, couldn’t _ hear _ anything save for his own quickened breaths, his spatial awareness was completely shot and his whole world seemed to have been replaced with a mass of nothingness.

He wasn’t afraid, not really. Perhaps he should have been.

There was no warning when the nothing became _ something, _and Dean shuddered when the sensation of silk on skin seemed to wash over him. It was a decidedly odd sensation, if not an entirely unpleasant one, and he knew he needed to put some distance between himself and whatever had him in its clutches.

Except, he couldn’t move. Not for want of trying, of course, but whatever had grabbed him was keeping him near-motionless. He couldn’t even tell if he was still standing - something told him that he probably wasn’t - all sense of up and down and gravity lost in that odd space.

Something brushed against his skin again and Dean jumped - how was this _ thing _ touching him? We was fully clothed, and he knew he hadn’t lost consciousness, the disconnect between what he knew and what he could feel leaving his mind reeling.

There was the trail of soft not-fingers up the inside of his thigh and he shuddered, trying to pull away from the sensation and finding that he couldn’t even do that much. It seemed almost _ amused, _the thing that had grabbed him, though how he could discern that from the silent space that held him was impossible to say.

Another brush of sensation followed around his hip, another across his chest, over his ass, the backs of his calves - Dean tried to pull away from all of it, fighting with everything he had to escape from whatever this _ thing _ was. Because he couldn’t let it have him, because he couldn’t give the thing the satisfaction of his surrender.

Because it was starting to feel just a bit _ too _ good.

The satin-soft touch turned firm, though he still could not say whether the thing had actual fingers or not, the sensations against his body seemingly too random for that. Something scraped over his left nipple and he hissed, twitching away from it and getting nowhere. Digits trailed down his neck, over his back, his stomach - finding every point on his body that made him shiver and twitch and touching them all in _ just _the right way.

And _ damn _ him, his traitorous body had started responding to it all.

The creature had certainly noticed, if the firm pressure around his steadily filling cock was anything to go by. It wasn’t pulling, wasn’t really squeezing, simply _ holding _ him as Dean’s blood all headed south and the teasing touches against his inner thighs increased tenfold.

It was almost maddening; the teasing scrape of not-human fingers, the press of something that seemed to squirm over his chest, against his perineum. The sensations seemed to be magnified somehow, the silence and the darkness enough to heighten his sense of touch.

_ He needed to escape, call for Sammy - something! _

The pressure around his cock increased, seemed to undulate and ripple around him, not pulling so much as _ massaging _ the engorged flesh which sent a spike of instant arousal through him. It felt _ too damn good, _and Dean’s throat finally released an embarrassingly pitiful moan in the still air of the darkened space.

It seemed to be what the creature was waiting for. Something pressed into his mouth, curling against his tongue, and as he tried to bite down on it he found that he couldn’t. At the same time, he could feel the press of something similar between his ass cheeks, searching up between them, seeking out the hidden pucker of his entrance and wasting no time in pressing up _ up _ into him.

It wasn’t Dean’s first time, but that still didn’t account for the complete absence of any sort of discomfort as he was breached. His body seemed to open up for the creature, welcoming it inside as it curled and twisted against his insides, searching for something. He hadn’t been spread open too far, just enough to feel _ good _ and another whine slipped past forced-open lips.

The creature hadn’t given up on his nipples yet either, rubbing over them, scraping, tweaking occasionally until they were two hard nubs of sensation. His mouth, his nipples, his cock and the pressure of being filled so perfectly - it left Dean panting and writhing, half-mad with the sensations sparking through his body as he wanted _ more _ and _ no _ and _ please don’t stop. _

The pleasure was too much, not enough, and when the thing inside him finally found his prostate and pressed up against it, rubbing mercilessly, his orgasm hit like a bullet train. With a shout, Dean spilled out into whatever was sucking him dry, twitching and thrusting into it as sharp jolts of ecstasy shot through him.

The thing didn’t stop, however. It slowed, pulling away from his prostate, slowing its pace as the shuddering aftershocks rippled through Dean’s body and it milked him dry. It should have been too much, the curling heat tugging on his half-softened shaft, and yet somehow it wasn’t. Half-soft became half-hard became fully erect in a matter of what might have been minutes, the gentle massaging motion enough to bring his spent cock back to life again. As Dean recovered his wits just a little, the creature began again, pulling and tugging and sucking as his insides were plundered mercilessly, his body at the mercy of the thing holding him.

Except, this time around it seemed to want something a little different.

The writhing appendage inside him seemed to shift, and he could feel the telltale pressure around his stretched hole as something else pushed to join the already present tentacle-like digits that had dragged him to orgasm once already. It didn’t hurt as such, but the stretch felt a little uncomfortable, though his pleasure-pliant body seemed more than willing to let them in.

Then another joined them. And another. Each time a twinge of almost-pain shot through him, the sucking massaging on his cock would increase and the mass inside him would seek out his prostate, pressing and dragging over it until Dean was a twitching mess of pleasure and sensation. He might have come again, he wasn’t entirely certain, undulating against the bonds not-quite holding him and gasping out wordless pleas.

He was stretched so far open that Dean was certain something would have to give soon, and then all at once - the mass filling him was gone. It pulled out, pulled away, and Dean couldn’t help the frustrated, keening cry that burst from his chest.

He didn’t have to wait for long, however; almost as soon as the invader had withdrawn, another moved into place, larger and thicker and pressing in with an urgency that matched his own. He had no idea what was filling him, couldn’t even begin to guess, but it stretched him impossibly open and pressed forward, deeper, until he was too full to even _ breathe. _

_ The thing’s cock, _ he realised somewhat distantly, as the creature rippled and jerked within his body. It wasn’t quite a thrusting motion, more akin to the sensation of water moving inside a balloon, but it felt _ incredible. _ The grip around his own shaft increased and pulsed to match the motion of the thing inside him, and Dean simply let it take control, let it do as it wished with him. 

Nothing Dean had ever experienced before could have been compared with the sensation of being rocked into by the thing that had him in its grasp, of being filled so completely as pleasure danced up his spine and left him begging for more.

It seemed to go on forever, and yet ended all too soon - with a voiceless cry, Dean spilled into the thing again, the creature following him over the edge as something hot and wet forced its way up into him. It was too much, _ too much, _and Dean finally let go of consciousness, cocooned safely in the pleasant warmth of the nothingness that held him.


	4. Sam/Cas/Dean - Spit-Roasting

They had something of an agreement in place. An unspoken agreement, but an agreement nonetheless. Castiel hadn’t really meant for any of this to happen. Not initially, anyway, but the Winchesters had  _ grown  _ on him, and he found that he was just as addicted to them both by that point as they seemed to be to him.

Which is likely how he ended up sprawled on his back over Sam’s bed, clothes in disarray, as Dean made a start on a line of possessive hickeys down his throat. They would be gone by morning, but Dean never seemed to care, delighting in each new bloom of red and purple as it blossomed on his skin.

“You’re being needy again.” Sam hadn’t stepped into Castiel’s line of sight yet, but he could still ‘see’ the younger Winchester, standing and watching as Dean staked his claim with firm hands and hot lips.

“Bitch.” Was Dean’s only answer, as he unknotted Castiel’s tie and tossed it to one side.

“Jerk.” Sam replied conversationally, finally leaning in to help in the unbuttoning of Castiel’s shirt, Sam starting at the top and Dean at the bottom. They met in the middle with a kiss that Castiel enjoyed in a way he couldn’t quite understand yet.

“I am feeling somewhat neglected here.” Cas couldn’t help but grouse, bottom lip twisted in a slight but still noticeable pout, and two sets of eyes zeroed in on him.

It stole his breath away, being the source of their focus like that. Pin sharp, with an intensity that would leave him gasping if he could recall how to breathe. Hands on his shoulders, his ribs, stripping away the open shirt and discarding it on the floor with their own clothing. Sam leaned over the bed, hands braced against the comforter as a hot tongue flicked out to run over the marks Dean had left earlier.

Dean, meanwhile, had popped the button on Castiel’s slacks and was dragging the zip down  _ achingly _ slowly. With Sam leaning over him, smearing lazy kisses over his chest, he couldn’t see Dean’s face from where he lay - but they had done this enough that Castiel knew the expression the older Winchester would be wearing. It had been seared into the backs of his eyelids the first time they had fallen into bed together, and hadn’t left him since.

“Damn, Cas.” Dean breathed the words, peeling back the layers of Castiel’s clothes as though he was unwrapping a precious gift. He moved his legs when required, helping only minimally with the process of stripping him - as they seemed to prefer. Dean had to be an active participant at all times. Had to be in control, and neither Castiel nor Sam ever questioned it. Sam liked to stay back just a little, to observe and enjoy from a distance, taking more pleasure in witnessing  _ their _ pleasure than by taking his own.

And Castiel? He was simply content to let them love him. He took everything they were willing to offer him, and thanked them silently every single day for bothering with him at all.

“S’gonna be cold.” It was all the warning he got before Dean pushed his knees a little further apart and pressed two cold digits into him. They slid into place readily, his body still delightfully loose from their bout that morning before breakfast when Sam had been tempted into bending him over the kitchen table while Dean cooked.

It had been a good morning.

Two fingers became three, and while Dean added more lube - completely unnecessary, but he was desperately frightened of hurting Castiel, and Castiel wasn’t about to ask him to stop considering how painfully hard he was by that point - Sam finished with the press of butterfly kisses and pulled back to kiss him.

Kissing Sam was absolutely nothing like kissing Dean. Where Dean was all soft lips and coaxing tongue, Sam was teeth and heat and just the right side of painful. Dean kissed like he was making love. Sam kissed as though he wanted to take you apart from the inside. Castiel loved both of them equally.

“You ready, baby?” The fingers withdrew, and Castiel felt uncomfortably empty at their loss. He couldn’t help the whimper that slipped from his throat, and Sam drank the sound down like a man starved, before pulling back and staring down at the debauched former-angel.

“Move him up this way a little more.” Sam gripped him by the shoulders and Dean’s hands settled at his hips, and between the two of them they shifted him further across the bed until all he could feel beneath his head was air.

It was oddly arousing, being manhandled like that.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, perfect.” Sam’s large hand cradled the back of his head where it hung off the edge of the bed, a gentle thumb ghosting over the shell of his ear and making Castiel shiver a little. “Want me to fuck your mouth, Cas?”

“Yes.” He replied without hesitation, before tacking on a breathy and half-remembered  _ “Please.” _

They didn’t hesitate. Castiel spread his legs wider still as Dean settled himself back between them, the blunt head of the elder Winchester’s cock pushing against his entrance for a handful of seconds, before it breached the tight passage and the head popped into place. Castiel didn’t even try to suppress the moan that slipped free as he was stretched open, and Sam took that as his cue to press the precum-slick head of his own cock past Castiel’s parted lips and into his mouth. Not too deep yet, matching Dean’s pace, watching as inch by glorious inch Dean’s cock vanished into Castiel’s willing body.

“Two taps if it’s too much, love.” Sam reminded him, knowing that as his mouth would be otherwise engaged, asking for either of them to stop or the use of their safe word would be absolutely impossible. He pushed forward, pulled back, and Castiel let his head drop back just a little further so that Sam could press directly into his throat.

Being without a gag reflex certainly had its positives, and Castiel swallowed around the head of Sam’s dick as it pressed all the way in. Dean had, in the meantime, bottomed out and had stilled for the moment to get his breathing back under control. Within a matter of moments though, he pulled out and thrust back in, sending Castiel a good inch further up the bed with a whine muffled around Sam’s dick. Hands scrabbled for purchase against the covers as Dean picked up a mercilessly quick pace, and he had to be dragged back down the bed by force to keep him from toppling off entirely.

That, somehow, was more arousing than the sensation of being filled twice over by both of his boyfriends.

The familiar pressure had started to build, and Castiel knew it wouldn’t be much longer, chasing after the sensation as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and tried to pull him in deeper,  _ faster. _ His cock ached to be touched, but he knew better than to do so himself, precum leaking from the tip to dribble over his stomach and into his belly button. Sam’s hips stuttered a little, and Castiel opened his mouth wider, taking in as much as he could. It was tricky, considering his position, but the ache in his throat hadn’t started to irritate him too much yet, and the intense spikes of arousal more than made up for any discomfort.

Someone was moaning, loud and broken, and it took a long moment for Castiel to realise that the sounds were coming from  _ him. _ Dean’s grip on his hips had turned bruising, Sam’s fingers in his hair tightening to almost pain and Castiel knew it wouldn’t be too much longer.

He wasn’t ready for it to end yet.

Sam came first, his hips snapping forward one final time as he threw his head back and moaned Castiel’s name, hot strings of release spurting down his throat. Castiel swallowed all that he could, almost choking on the bitter fluid as he gasped for breath, the hands in his hair turning gentle and soft as Sam tried to steady himself while keeping Castiel’s head upright.

Castiel himself was next, arching up off the bed as a particularly vicious thrust from Dean managed to his his prostate head on. It sent his vision swimming as he came untouched, spattering white from naval to chin, howling out his release in a wordless cry that might have been both of their names, or neither. He collapsed back onto the bed, panting hard as aftershocks shivered through his body.

Dean only needed a handful more thrusts after that, and he was coming too, filling Castiel with the evidence of their night together as warmth bloomed from within his pleasantly sated body. Dean was silent as he came, as he always seemed to be, and while Castiel often wondered  _ why,  _ he also knew better than to ask.

He let them clean him off, let them manhandle him into position, let them curl up around him and hold him safely between their larger, stronger bodies. There was still so much that Castiel didn’t fully understand, including cuddling, but he enjoyed it just the same - and maybe that was the whole point of it?

He would have to ask Sam in the morning.


End file.
